Quédate conmigo
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando tu deseo más grande, se convierte en tu peor pesadilla?, ¿puedes evitar que se cumpla? KK AM SM


Quédate conmigo...  
  
Capítulo 1 "Yo no creo en el amor"  
  
-"Si alguien nos quiere encontrar será muy fácil... Sólo tendrá que seguir el rastro mi sangre en la nieve"-  
  
Kaoru Kamiya; cuya mente había estado pérdida, observando la delicadeza con que los copos de nieve caían y se amontonaban formando grandes montones blancos, afuera, en las calles; dio un respingo de sorpresa y sus ojos azules miraron a la mujer que había pronunciado esas palabras.  
  
Como todas las tardes de invierno, Kaoru se la pasaba sentada a un lado del mostrador de la pastelería de enfrente, viendo caer los copos por horas y horas, sin pensar en nada más que en poder formar parte de esos copos de nieve... "cuando me muera, mi alma siempre estará con estos lindos copos" solía decir.  
  
-¿dijo algo, Tokio-san?-preguntó mientras se acomodaba para verla mejor.  
  
La mujer, Tokio, sonrió un poco y sus ojos negros se fijaron en los azules, como si quisiera entender los pensamientos de la joven que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Si, pero no creo que te importe demasiado. Después de todo, hoy estas muy callada-contestó.- ¿hay algo que te preocupe?-preguntó después de unos segundos.  
  
Kaoru volvió su mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, queriendo evitar los ojos de la mujer, que siempre adivinaban sus preocupaciones. Esa misma mañana había ido con el doctor y sus noticias no habían sido muy buenas: la enfermedad que padecía no era muy conocida y las preocupaciones del doctor iban en aumento, pero Kaoru aún no le había dicho eso a nadie pues todo mundo pensaba que se trataba sólo de un simple resfriado que se había agravado por las idas y salidas de la joven.  
  
Pero el mirar la suave caída de los copos tranquilizaba a Kaoru que, a pesar de la noticia tan desagradable, se mantenía tranquila.  
  
-Hoy... -respondió con la mirada todavía en la ventana- fui a ver al doctor Genzai, no está muy optimista... dijo que jamás había visto una enfermedad así y que, la más probable, pronto tendría que ingresar al hospital-  
  
Hubo un gran momento de silencio, Kaoru supuso que Tokio no se esperaba eso y que estaría a punto de regañarla por estar tan tranquila. Sin embargo, el típico crujido de la puerta para cruzar hacia el mostrador se escuchó y para cuando Kaoru quitó su mirada de la ventana, se encontró con una Tokio que jamás había visto. Esta se acercó para mirar con sus ojos negros y penetrantes los ojos azules de Kaoru.  
  
Lo que Tokio podía ver era a una Kaoru tranquila y sin desesperación, cosa que esta vez si le desconcertó demasiado. La joven, por su parte, observó como los ojos de la mujer se tornaban tristes.  
  
-¿y eso significa...?-  
  
Los labios de Kaoru se curvaron en una sonrisa extraña-... que tal vez me vaya a morir-comentó con naturalidad.  
  
Los ojos de Tokio se abrieron como platos y se alejó de la joven, llevándose una mano a la boca...  
  
-¡y lo dices con tanta naturalidad!-le gritó-¡que pasara con Megumi, Misao y Yahiko! Supongo que no saben nada, ¿verdad?-Kaoru negó con la cabeza, aún con sus sonrisa extraña. Tokio al ver esa sonrisa dejo de gritar y en su rostro apareció un gesto de tristeza y desesperación.  
  
-... pero eres tan joven y ni siquiera te has casado... -murmuro Tokio, después de un prolongado silencio-¿no ha pensado en eso?-le preguntó.  
  
-No... Sabe muy bien, Tokio-san, que jamás he creído en eso del amor... supongo que si de verdad estuviera enamorada, me hubiera resultado muy difícil aceptar esta noticia-contestó, aunque la voz de Kaoru había cambiado. Antes era de naturalidad ahora era de tristeza-además, el amor nunca me llevó a ninguna parte... siempre fueron mentiras y si mi corazón se volviese a romper, no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para juntar los pedazos y reunirlos...-  
  
Tokio ya no dijo nada. Una ráfaga de viento, un poco fuerte, había empujado a los copos de nieve hasta estrellarse en la ventana. Para Kaoru fue un silencio incómodo, ella si que no podía imaginar lo que la mujer que tenía enfrente pensaba.  
  
Pero el teléfono, insistente, empezó a sonar y Tokio olvidó lo que le iba a decir a Kaoru y se fue a contestarlo, no sin antes echar una mirada de tristeza a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru siguió observando a los copos. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a decirle a su familia su situación, que ya no podía esconder, ya que tarde o temprano, Megumi lo descubriría.  
  
-"pero si me muero, mi alma estará eternamente en estos copos"-pensó mientras sonreía.  
  
Y eso siempre lo había deseado. No importaba si la gente pensaba que era muy joven para morir, que tenía ideas tontas sobre el amor o como podía decir tantas cosas tristes con naturalidad; simplemente, Kaoru ya no quería existir en ese mundo que la juzgaba loca y amargada. Aunque Tokio tenía razón en un punto... ¿Qué iba a pasar con su familia? ¿Cómo se iba a enfrentar a Megumi, su prima cuatro años mayor que ella? ¿Qué excusa le iba a dar a Misao, prima 2 años menor que ella? O peor... ¿Qué le iba a decir a Yahiko, su hermano detestable, de apenas doce años?  
  
No tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo y sabía que ellos, su familia, no iban aceptar que Kaoru se dejara vencer tan fácilmente... la iban a motivar para que luchara y siguiera adelante.  
  
Para que siguiera viviendo en un mundo, en el cual, Kaoru ya no quería vivir.  
  
Para eso, Kaoru ya tenía un plan: trataría de esconder esa enfermedad lo más que pudiera... y confesaría todo cuando ya no quedaran esperanzas para nada. Tal vez sería doloroso para ellos, pero ¿para que arruinar su felicidad? Después de su muerte, los tres lo superarían y seguirían con sus vidas normales... sin alguien que repitiera todos los días que el amor no existía...  
  
-es lo mejor... -  
  
Un ruido detrás de ella le indicó que Tokio había regresado. Pero parecía sumergida en el mundo de números y cuentas en el que, todos los días que atendía la pastelería, parecía pasársela.  
  
-son las siete, estoy segura de que los muchachos ya no regresaran... y... ¡Hajime!- la mujer parecía estar en un verdadero aprieto.  
  
-¿pasa algo, Tokio-san?-preguntó Kaoru, que ya se había levantado de "su" banco y veía a la mujer, y esta fijo sus ojos en ella...  
  
-"Aún no se me ha olvidado"-  
  
Eso expresaba su mirada. Pero, después, se convirtió en una de preocupación mezclada con un poco de desesperación.  
  
-Hay un pedido que, se supone, debía entregarse hoy. Se me olvidó por completo. Los muchachos ya no regresaran sino hasta mañana y estoy segura de que Hajime llegará en cualquier momento... ¡que tonta! Debí anotarlo... - Explicó, mientras apretaba su delantal rosado.  
  
-yo puedo ir... si quiere- Kaoru podía entender el apuro de Tokio, y era por eso que se había ofrecido, después de todo no le costaba nada entregar un pastel.  
  
-pero...-  
  
-No importa si esta lejos de aquí, no me haría mal caminar un poco-dijo Kaoru, de verdad que quería hacer esa entrega en agradecimiento por todo lo que Tokio había hecho por ella... Era la única que sabía de su posible muerte y, de buena manera, su confidente.  
  
-No esta lejos... pero... -Tokio seguía dudando.  
  
-Vamos, Tokio-san. Si es por el dinero, yo misma se lo entregaré mañana a primera hora...-  
  
-Bien, Kaoru...-por fin Tokio se había decido, al ver el entusiasmo de Kaoru- pero te aseguro de que el lugar a donde tienes que entregar ese pastel no te va a gustar...-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Soujiro ya no va a regresar, Misao, son más de la siete... así que ¿podrías dejar de ver esa ventana?-La propia Megumi Takani se rió de su broma mientras esperaba que su tonta prima empezará con sus reclamos y la famosa frase "Soujiro y yo no somos novios". Pero para su sorpresa, Misao no empezó con sus gritos y reclamos, siguió sentada y viendo la ventana, como si Megumi no hubiera dicho nada.  
  
-¿esta vez no va a empezar?-preguntó Yahiko, tendido en la alfombra, y por el tono de su voz, parecía bastante aburrido.  
  
Así como Kaoru iba todas las tardes a la pastelería; Megumi, Yahiko y Misao tenían la costumbre de reunirse, todas las tardes, en la sala, mientras veían televisión... o eso se podía suponer pues generalmente nunca había algo bueno que ver. Y cuando ocurría esto, Megumi deseaba estar en alguna práctica o estar de servicio en la clínica; Misao poder ir a chismear con sus amigas o, en caso de que no estuvieran, conversar un poco con Soujiro y Yahiko deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir al restaurante de la cuadra siguiente, aunque sólo fuera para ver a Tsubame, la niña más linda que había conocido.  
  
Pero, por extraña que fuera, siempre terminaban sentados en la sala sin hablar de nada y cada uno en su propio mundo, mientras la mano de Yahiko cambiaba de canal hasta dar 30 vueltas. Que vacaciones tan aburridas pasaban.  
  
Y, precisamente, en el momento más tedioso de su triste existencia, a Megumi se le había ocurrido jugar un poco con Misao a batallas verbales además de que ya estaba harta de verla tan concentrada en la ventana. Y Yahiko también parecía ansioso de ver una batalla verbal entre Misao y Megumi, en las cuales siempre ganaba Takani.  
  
-¿Misao?-Megumi se preguntó si estaba en este mundo, lo más seguro era no.  
  
Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta. Esta vez Misao había hecho algo que muy pocas veces lograba: preocupar a Megumi y a Yahiko juntos.  
  
Al ver esa situación, Megumi se levantó inmediatamente, olvidándose de su aburrimiento, y se dirigió hacia Misao, que seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana.  
  
-¡Misao!-  
  
Ante el gritó, Misao se levantó totalmente asustada, cosa que Megumi disfrutó ver y que, además, la tranquilizó.  
  
-¡Está en otro mundo, Comadreja!-dijo Yahiko sin importarle lo que Misao contestara.  
  
Y para sorpresa de Yahiko, Misao tampoco contestó, quedando los tres en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era la televisión, en el último canal en el que Yahiko le había dejado.  
  
Y sin que Megumi y Yahiko lo preguntaran, Misao habló...  
  
-Hoy... -sus ojos verdes se volvieron como cristales por un momento-Hoy... Kaoru no dejo de toser, No se veía nada bien y... -  
  
Misao se quedó callada por un momento, ¿debía decirles lo que descubrió esa mañana?, No, no podía.  
  
-¿y?-preguntaron Megumi y Yahiko al mismo tiempo...  
  
-me preocupa demasiado, Megumi... además... a estado muy extraña... sonríe ¿te acuerdas de que antes no sonreía?... esta feliz... ¡esa no es Kaoru!- Misao intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener las lagrimas que ahora querían salir.  
  
-"... y los habitantes del centro y norte de Tokio tendrán que evitar salir desabrigados... el frente frío numero 10 proveniente de Hokkaido llegará en los próximos minutos, causando tormentas en estos sectores..."-  
  
Los ojos de Misao se abrieron, dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas...  
  
-¡Megumi!... ¡por favor ve por Kaoru!-gritó asustada.  
  
-¡Misao...tú!... -Megumi no podía creer lo que veía y Yahiko, bueno estaba hecho un estatua... pero tan preocupada estaba Takani por su prima, que le hizo caso-Yahiko, por favor hazle un té a Misao... en un momento vengo... -  
  
Megumi se dirigió rápidamente al armario y saco uno de sus abrigos, para después dirigirse a la puerta. Fuese lo que fuese, Misao estaba muy preocupada por Kaoru y, la mayoría de las veces, Misao nunca se equivoca con respecto a Kaoru, después de todo eran más amigas que primas.  
  
-en un momento vengo... -y desapareció de la puerta.  
  
Yahiko apagó la televisión y se dirigió, preocupado, a la cocina, dejando sola a Misao.  
  
Al verse sola, Misao saco del bolsillo de su falda un papel hecho bolita. Lo abrió y volvió a leer lo que en el decía...  
  
-"es gracioso ¿no? Mi deseo se hace realidad... moriré... por fin... ¡me voy a morir!"-  
  
Los ojos verdes de Misao se llenaron de lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la hoja de papel, en la que se podía reconocer la caligrafía de una sola persona: Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Habitación 564, sí esa debía ser, era la misma que estaba anotada en el papel. Para Kaoru, ese momento era el más vergonzoso de toda su vida. Estar parada frente a una de las habitaciones de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, tratando de entregar un pastel no era, precisamente, lo que alguna vez tuvo planeado en su vida.  
  
Pero el estar ahí era un favor a Tokio, de aquella amable mujer que siempre la había aconsejado y protegido, pero también regañado y que llego a desesperarla. Y no podía fallarle, aunque eso significara hacer estupideces delante de alguien que, lo más seguro, era millonario.  
  
-... ¿me pregunto como será?-se preguntó refiriéndose a la persona que había pedido el pastel. Se recargo en la puerta, mientras pensaba la mejor manera de cómo avisar que su pastel había llegado. Miró la caja en donde estaba y se retiro de la puerta...  
  
-¡Buenas noches! Su pastel ha llegado... no, suena muy confiado y muy estúpido-se dijo Kaoru mientras caminaba en círculos por todo el pasillo-su pedido, señor... no suena muy de mesero... ¿y si no es hombre?... ¡que voy a hacer!, debería pedirle a Soujiro-kun que me enseñara a hacer entregas... ¿pero que cosas digo? No creo que se necesite mucha ciencia para eso... entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?-agregó mientras se detenía a espaldas de la puerta.  
  
Kaoru parecía en un verdadero lío, pero de algo estaba segura: tenía que entregar ese pastel fuera lo que fuera.  
  
Después de todo, dentro de unos meses ya no podría hacerlo... la extraña sonrisa volvió a ella. ¡Cuánto deseaba que llegará ese momento! Ya no tendría que dar los buenos días a nadie, ir a la universidad, soportar las tediosas tardes de octubre... en fin muchas cosas.  
  
-"solo deseo morir cuando este nevando..."-pensó.  
  
Pero después sacudió su cabeza, ¡no estaba ahí para ponerse a pensar en su posible muerte!  
  
-te estas distrayendo Kaoru, estas aquí para entregar un pastel- y tomando aire y preparada para tocar, por fin, esa maldita puerta y anunciar la llegada del pastel, se dijo- ¡sea quien sea! ¡Un mafioso, un rico caprichoso...! ¡Voy a entregar ese pastel!-  
  
El corazón de Kaoru se paralizó al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y, para su total desgracias, había alguien recargado en el marco de la puerta.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Era lo único que había en el pasillo del 5 piso del Hotel Hidamari, frente a la habitación 564...  
  
¡Que demonios había hecho! Ponerse a hablar sola como una loca, mientras alguien, a sus espaldas, la observaba. Pero, ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí? Y, como un momento fugaz, Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron de sorpresa al recordar que se había recargado en la puerta... ¡que tonta!  
  
-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevará ahí?"-se preguntó en sus pensamientos, sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de la persona recargada. Ahora lo sabía, esa persona era un hombre. La pobre joven sentía arder su rostro de vergüenza y estaba segura de que el hombre lo notaría...  
  
-... su pastel, señor... -murmuro tímidamente, mientras extendía sus manos con la caja, que contenía el pastel, en ellas. Seguía con la vista en el suelo.  
  
Otra vez silencio.  
  
Kaoru ahora si que estaba muy nerviosa... ¿le gritaría ese hombre? O ¿la dejaría ahí, en la puerta? Todas esas dudas fueron aclaradas cuando el peso del pastel desapareció de las manos de Kaoru, que inmediatamente levantó la vista y vio como el hombre, unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella, le quitaba el pastel delicadamente...  
  
-creo que como lo ha dicho es la mejor manera, señorita-dijo el hombre amablemente, mientras Kaoru se ponía morada de la vergüenza-Ninguna de las otras me gusto...-  
  
Era un hombre bastante extraño, pensó Kaoru... después de todo ¿Cuántas personas japonesas eran pelirrojas? Pocas, eso era seguro y Kaoru acaba de encontrar a una de esas personas, Rica, supuso.  
  
El pelirrojo aún no tomaba bien el pastel, pero cuando trató de sujetarlo bien, notó por primera vez que la chica estaba totalmente congelada. Unas manos heladas, casi muertas, la delataron...  
  
Cuando Kaoru sintió las manos, calientes, del pelirrojo rozando las suyas... sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, como aquellas veces en que solía tener ataques de tos, pero ahora... ahora no era de dolor, era cálido y, de cierta manera, la tranquilizaba.  
  
-parece que la señorita esta congelada- por fin había conseguido sujetar bien el pastel, y para sorpresa de Kaoru, el pelirrojo tomo el pastel con una sola mano-permita que le dé algo en agradecimiento por traer el pastel a estas horas y con demasiado frío...-  
  
Kaoru sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía, dejándola totalmente inmóvil por unos segundos, si él había escuchado todo su monologo... ¿Por qué le hacía esa proposición? Sin embargo, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en las razones de él para darle algo en agradecimiento...  
  
-¡No, señor!-respondió, inmediatamente, Kaoru-... no es correcto... además... yo... -su rostro volvió a enrojecer de la vergüenza, al recordar su monologo. Otra vez no quiso verlo a la cara.  
  
-no diga tonterías, señorita... estoy seguro de que usted se morirá de frío si no se calienta un poco... - y sin esperar otro reclamo de Kaoru, con la mano desocupada, la empujó hacia la habitación...  
  
Claro que Kaoru intentó poner oposición...  
  
-¡no! ¡Espere!... yo... -trataba de buscar la excusa perfecta- ¡Ni siquiera se su nombre!-el pelirrojo se detuvo un momento-"¿se habrá molestado?"- pensó Kaoru  
  
Nada de eso.  
  
El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos. Su mirada era de lo más amable y confiada. En toda su vida, Kaoru jamás había recibido una mirada así... y por primera vez pudo ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos violetas... era la imagen de una chica triste y orgullosa, que se había cerrado para no sufrir nunca, sin darse cuanta de que era ella misma la que se hacía daño.  
  
Entonces, la idea de su posible muerte la aterró como nunca.  
  
Su mirada azul se cristalizó por completo, pero Kaoru sabía que no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para llorar enfrente de aquel hombre, tan amable y comprensivo... así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y se guardó todas sus lágrimas, creyendo que el hombre no lo había notado...  
  
Todo eso ocurrió en un segundo.  
  
-Himura... Kenshin Himura-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo...  
  
-¿Qué?-se preguntó Kaoru distraída.  
  
Y aprovechando esta pequeña distracción de Kaoru; el pelirrojo, Kenshin Himura, aventó suavemente a la joven directo hacia la habitación...  
  
Las tontas notas de Lilia_Chan:  
  
Primero que nada déjenme presentarme, soy Lilia_Chan y es la primera vez que publico en fic de Rurouni Kenshin, así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo.  
  
...y ¿Qué más?  
  
-"que tonta eres"-  
  
lo siento, pero o puedo evitarlo (jejejeje) bueno como es el primer capitulo, no tendré que dar mis aburridos discursos... Bye  
  
Tomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, virus (de esos no o-negai)... a karlapenelope@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
